Crazy Childhood Of The Monkeys
by roxan1930
Summary: A little story with some crazy moments that don't even make any sense in the childhood of the monkeys.
1. Conga line

**Disclaimer: I don't own SRMTHFG.**

**Crazy Childhood Of The Monkeys**

**Conga Line**

Mandarin was walking through his home when suddenly the other monkeys and Captain Shuggazoom jumed out of no where.

"Yatatatata! Hey! Yatatatata! Hey!" they sang as Antauri gtabbed Mandarin's shoulders, Nova grabbed Antauri's shoulders, Captain Shuggazoom bent down and grabbed Nova's shoulders, Otto grabbed Captain Shuggazoom's hips since the green monkey couldn't reach the man's shoulders, Gibson grabbed Otto's shoulders and Sparx grabbed Gibson's shoulders.

Everytime they sang "Yatatatata!" they hold onto eachother's shoulders and when they sang "Hey!" they threw their arms up.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Mandarin asked looking over his shoulder.

"It's a Conga Line so deal with it!" Nova yelled grinning while the others continued dancing.

Shrugging Mandarin started twirling his fists around eachother and started walking in the rhythm of the singing.

It went on like that for a while untill they reached a window and Mandarin climed into it, opened the window and jumped down ignoring the others shouting "Mandarin!" and then fell down from twelve floors hige with a scream.

"What was that?" Gibson asked while the monkeys kept holding onto eachother's shoulders with all of them having a panicking look on their faces while Captain shuggazoom kept dancing happilly as if nothing was wrong.

"I don't know!" Antauri gasped looking over the edge.

"Keep going!" Sparx ordered

"But I…. I have to follow him." Antauri said.

"No you don't, man!" Gibson and Sparx yelled together.

"I'm sorry." Was the last thing Antauri said before he jumed out of the window yelled "AHHHH!".

"Oh my god!" Nova gasped as she now looked over the edge.

"What the hell is happening? This is insane!" Gibson yelled grabbing onto his head.

"This is a god damn Conga Line, Gibson, so we have to follow the leader!" Sparx yelled.

"This sucks so much." Nova cried before she too jumped out of the window yelled loudly "AHHHH!".

"I don't wanna die but…." Captain Shuggazoom chirped before dancing to the window and jumping out of it screaming "AHHHH!" just like the others.

"Allright Sparx listen, if Otto jumps or whatever, I'm not following him! If he jumps, this is over!" Gibsonyelled looking as if he was about to burst in tears.

"No, you'll follow me." Otto said softly with tears in his eyes too.

"There's no choice Gibson." Sparx told the blue monkey.

"There's alwasy a choice!" Gibson yelled shaking Otto by his shoulders but the green monkey just stepped out of Gibson's grip and jumped out of the window but unlike thew others he didn't scream.

Turning his back towards the window with his eyes closed Gibson wispered softly "I can't believe this."

"I'm sorry." Sparx wispered back looking as if he ment it.

"I can't believe this." Gibson wipered again before he let himself fall backwards out of the window yelling "AHHHH!"

Without saying anything Saprx walked away till he was around the corner and then suddenly he came back from around the corner running as hast as his short red legs could go and jumped out of the window.

_Five Minutes Later_

The Alchemist walked into the room.

"Allright everyone, I'm back from the city." he said before he noticed there was nobody there and then he saw that the window was open.

Shrugging he run towards the window and jumped out of it.

**The End**


	2. Spoiler Alert

**Disclaimer: I don't own SRMTHFG.**

**Crazy Childhood Of The Monkeys**

**Spoiler Alerts**

Antauri, Sparx, Gibson, Nova and Otto were all sitting around a table chatting about silly stuff.

"Hey, did everyone see that movie 'Snow Dogs' yesterday?" Antauri suddenly asked.

"I did!" Sparx and Gibson yelled together.

"How funny was it when the guy realy bit into his dog's ear?" Antauri asked and the three monkeys started chuckling.

"OHHH!" Nova and Otto yelled together throwing their hands up.

"Thanks a lot Antauri!" Otto yelled glaring.

"Yeah, some of us haven't watched it yet!" Nova joined in.

"Uhm… I didn't think I was spoiling it for anyone." Antauri said.

"Well, you did so THANKS A LOT!" Otto yelled.

"Hey, who saw 'My Cat From Hell' this morning?" Sparx asked trying to change the topic.

Antauri and Gibson grinned and lifted their hands.

"Man, I thought that cat would never stop attacking his owner when he slept but our cat-expert did it again." Sparx said proudly.

"OHHH!" the green and yellow monkeys yelled again throwing their hands up.

"You guys didn't see it?" Gibson asked carefully.

"No and thanks to Sparx we now know the cat will be trained!" Nova yelled.

"But in every episode the cat gets trained." Sparx said confused.

"OHHH!" the two yelled again throwing their hands up.

"Great, now their is no point in seeing the rest of the episodes!" Otto yelled.

"Hey Gibson, I saw that video with the kitty you mailed me." Antauri told the blue monkey as he now tried to change the topic.

"OHHH!" Otto and Nova repeated their action again.

"What is it now?" Antauri asked as he was getting annoyed with them.

"Because of you I might as wel throw my internet away!" Nova explained.

"Yeah, what's the point of going on the internet when we know there will bes ome video with a kitty in it!" Otto agreed.

"Guys, it's just a video with a kitty fighting a hand that tickles him and then throws his paws up when the hand stops. It's nothing special." Antauri said. **(A/N: Go here : **.com/watch?v=0Bmhjf0rKe8 **it you want to see the video.)**

"Yes it is! How would you feel if you have been wating your whole life for something and I would just go and tell you the answer?" Nova asked throwing her arms wide and accidentally hitting Gibson in the face making him fall backwards and hit his head on the ground.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Nova yelled as she and the others leened over the hurt monkey.

"Guys, he's waking up so let's gibe him some room." Antauri said and they all backed off a little.

"Guys, I saw a white blinding light and it was so warm and nice and then I saw a man in white robes and he told me 'It's not your time yet Gibson.' and then I woke up here." Gibson said softly.

"OHHH!"Otto and Nova yelled again throwing their hands up.

"Thanks a lot Gibson!" Otto yelled.

"Yeah, some of us haven't died yet!" Nova yelled.

And with a last "OHHH!" and throwing their hands up they stomped away.

**The End**


	3. Poker

**Disclaimer: I don't own SRMTHFG.**

**Crazy Childhood Of The Monkeys**

**Poker**

All six monkeys were sitting around a round table playing poker while wearing colorfull sunglasses.

"Allright guys, who's got two thumps and is all in? This guy!" Mandarin yelled pointing at himself with his thumps and then shoved some money in the middle of the table earning groanes from the others.

"Well, when the money is gone it's time to move on." Sparx said and walked away.

"How about you Otto? To rich for your fain?" the orange monkey asked the green monkey.

"Come on mandarin, you know none of us can match that." Nova tried to reason.

"Otto can if he's willing to put those knifes he was showing off last week on this table." Mandarin said smirking.

Nova gasped and Gibson said "Don't do it Otto."

"Okay, I'll do it." Otto said throwing his knifes onto the table.

"Allright guys, let's see what you got. Otto?" Antauri asked them to show their cards.

Otto turned his hand and showed he had a really good hand.

"Lady Luck can be a hard mystery." Otto said and began to take the money when mandarin showed that he had a even better hand earning gasps from Nova, Gibson and Antauri and a glare from Otto.

"Hey guys, who's got two thumps and is holding Otto's special knifes? This guy!" Mandarin yelled holding the knifes up but accidentally stuck them in his chest when he wanted to point at himself.

Everyone screamed loudly in panick and tried to figure out what had happened.

**The End**


End file.
